


Roommates

by Windztone



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windztone/pseuds/Windztone
Summary: Emily Junk finally moves in with the Bellas. She shares a room with Stacie and she is so exited. But what happens when she discovers things about her that she never knew?





	Roommates

"Well legacy, as you are officially a Bella you'll have your own room here at Barden. But firstly we gotta get you through some rules. Rule number one, no sex in the house unless it is your room and your roommate approves it. Rule number two, no permanent paintings on the wall. Rule number three, can't throw parties. And finally rule number four, can't invite a treble maker. We all have tv shifts, so you are officially in control of the tv on Wednesdays afternoon. We all have a special food cubers where you can keep the food you buy with your own money and it is only for you. Please tell us if you have any allergies or intolerances. And that would be it! Have fun Legacy." Said Chloe as she stepped aside

"Oh, almost forgot. You are sharing room with Stacie!" 

"Omg, good luck with that!" Said Beca as she exited the room causing Emily to frown

 

"Hey Stacie, Im your knew roommate!" Said Emily as she entered the room.

Stacie was sat near her desk. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she was wearing some black leggings and a red coca cola shirt. She was chewing her pencil. A horrible habit she had ever since she can remember. 

"Oh hey Em!" She said looking up from the papers on her desk

"Im gonna go downstairs and watch tv, do you want to come?" Said Emily 

"No thanks, I'll stay here" Stacie told her while eyeing her notes

"Okie dokie" 

 

"Dinner!" Shouted Jessica from the kitchen

All the bellas run to the kitchen, while violently grabbing a plate. When everyone sat down, Emily noticed something weird, not all of the bellas where at the table. Stacie was missing

"Uh I think Stacie is still upstairs." Said Emily

"Yeah, don't worry legacy. She'll go down" said Chloe with a warm smile

 

 

"Jesus Christ she forgot again." Said Chloe whilst gathering a plate full of food and a drink 

"Do you want me to bring this to her?" Said Beca

"No, it's okay Becs. I'll go"

 

"Stacie Violet Conrad. Look at the time." Said Chloe with an unamused tone 

Stacie only glanced at the watch, 23:38, she had missed dinner. Again.

"Shit" she said as she buried her head on her desk 

"Yeah, 'Shit'" The redhead said while placing her food on the brunettes bed

Then, she approached her and laid a comforting had on her shoulder

"Hey, why don't you get up and eat?" She said while playing with her hair in order to sooth the brunette

She got up and sank on her bed. She took a bite from the bacon cheese sandwich 

"You need to be more careful Stace. You can't just keep forgetting to eat or to have a break" Chloe told her

"Im sorry Chlo. I-It just happens and when I realize it is just too late and you are sleeping and I don't want to wake you up like the last time as you told me-" 

"Hey hey hey hey hey. Calm down. It's okay just finish your dinner" Said Chloe sweetly 

 

 

"Goodnight Aca-bitches!" Shouted Beca from the corridor 

"GOODNIGHT" said all of the bellas at the same time

 

 

"So, you going to sleep?" Said Emily as she bounced into her bed

"Y-yes. Goodnight Em" said stacie as she turned around and turned off the lights

"Goodnight Stace" Said Emily sweetly 

 

 

At exactly 2:43 am Emily heard a scream and woke up. She looked around and saw that the scream had come from her fellow Bella, Stacie. She was crying loudly and she couldn't see her face. 

A moment passed when Chloe came dashing into her room and hugged the Brunette while rocking her. Beca who was next to the door gave Emily a look. To which she got up and left.

 

"So, what was that all about?" Said Emily slowly. Sitting down on the kitchen chair

"Stacie suffers from anxiety and severe panic attacks. It has never been much of a problem. She sometimes forget to have dinner with all te work she does, but its okay as me and Chloe will bring it upstairs. I mean, it could be a problem if she is alone, but we hope she will get better as she was already done a huge progress. When she moved to the Bellas house, she told us about her nightmares. She has had them since she was 4, they aren't that bad. But small things will trigger her and this is the result. When Stacie was 4 years old, She was in a horrible car accident with her father. He died,  and she didn't. But she had to go though horrible operations, treatments, rehabilitation, therapy etc. She stayed for nearly two years in the hospital. She has had them ever since the accident. She never told us the reason behind her horrible nightmares until a day, the Bellas performed at the local hospital for charity, she had one of the worst panic attacks ever. We got to calm her down 24 minutes later. But she had been crying so much that she fainted. She woke up a day later. God I have never been more scared in my life."

"Shit. Poor thing" Said Em

 

When Emily stepped into her room Stacie was already calmed down. 

"Hey" said Emily slowly as she sat down on her bed

"Hey. So Beca must have told you, right?" Stacie spoke without looking at Emily

"Yes. Stacie?" Stacie looked up "I know this will probably be a lit too cliché and stuff, but Im always here for you okay?" 

"Thanks em" stacie smiled

"Do you want to go to sleep?" Said Emily

"Uh, that would be nice... But, uh...I...uh" Stacie played with her hands 

"Its okay to say that you are scared. God, I also have many fears." She told Stacie, who only smiled in return

"Do you want me to sleep with you?" Said Emily

"Y-yeah, I mean. That would help" said Stacie as a blush creeped on her face

A second later. Emily was already under the blanket with an arm wrapped securely around her waist and the other playing with her hair. Their leggs where tangled together. 

Stacie let out a loud sight as she relaxed herself more into Legacy's arms. This was going to be the best night of her life

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaand again I write a hurt/comfort fanfiction. I just think that more people should write them!! I barely get fanfictions like this so I write them myself. Please comment if I should do another fanfiction on Stemily or maybe I should write Steca or Staubrey


End file.
